Блог участника:TheVirtualWave/Сновидение
Жанры Фантастика, Боевик, Драма, совсем чуть-чуть Хоррор, и немного Детектив. Описание Действия происходят 2067 году, главный герой - человек, который узнал, что он видит будущие во сне... (Всё что ему приснилось, сбывается) В своём сновидении он увидел тайное общество и войну. По сюжету, он должен остановить начало войны, разгадать, что это за общество. И аще буит интересно. (Майку 32 года) Идёт 2067 год; Идёт Лето. Глава 1 День 1 Заиграл будильник. Было 11:00 Майк стал с кровати, он начал вспоминать свой сон... Сон был ужасен, в нём у Майка был рак 4-ой степени... Вроде уже 2067 год, но с раком всё равно сложно справиться, правда уже нашли метод, как справляться с 4-ой степенью... Он пообедал, Жена ему приготовила блины... Майк включил комп, и начал работать виртуальным инженером... (Виртуальный инженер - Человек, который через компьютер предлагает идеи своему начальнику, если идея норм, её начинают осуществлять (Инженер осуществляет)) Он написал своему начальнику в ЛТ (Новая соц.сеть), что нужно создать новую модель робота, он сможет летать с помощью раймикса, надо раймикс к нему присоединить, как конечность. (Раймикс - неизданное изобретение Оттекса, которое прикрепляется к спине человека и делает ему возможность полёта) (Оттекс - очень популярная компания, в которой работает Майк) Начальник - Идея хорошая, ведь роботы смогут легко взбираться на крыши, и убирать с них лужи после зимы, правда зима ещё не скоро. Жаль что они не умеют пользоваться лифтом и ходить по лестнице... Прошло 10 часов... Было 22:00 вечера. Майк лёг спать. Майку снились операции, было много крови... День 2 Был просто обычный день... Ночью Майку приснилось, что его кошка умерла. День 3 Майк стал с кровати у него резко заболел живот, он увидел, что на нём есть раны... Он увидел, что его кошка лежала на полу, она не дышала... Майк - Этого я и боялся... Кошке было аж 16 лет, так что лучше не грустить, ведь смерть от старости - лучшая смерть. Он стал на весы, увидел что потерял 5 кг... Он и его Жена хронили кошку в поляне, которая не далеко от его дома... Майк - Сюда всё равно никто не ходит. Решил обратиться к врачу из-за ран в животе... Врач - У вас рак 4-ой степени... Майк - Нет, этого не может быть ! Врач - К сожалению, это правда... Майк запаниковал... Майк - Я же работаю в Оттексе, я не могу просто так умирать ! Врач - Хирурги постараются излечить вас... Через 2 часа... В Майка впитывают наркоз... Через некоторое время... - Нет, мы теряем его ! На кардиомониторе показано, что сердце перестало биться... Майк видет войну, логотип на котором изображена трапеция в которой присутствует 3 глаза, Портальное Общество... Майк проснулся уже с зашитыми разрезами... Хирург - Ты испытал клиническую смерть... Майку разрешили стать... Он пошёл к жене. Она плакала. Майк - Успокойся, я жив... Жена - Пошли, лучше, домой... Ночью Майк не мог заснуть, с мыслями что у него снятся вещие сны... Глава 2 День 4 У Майка был выходной... Он пошёл в здание Оттекс, чтобы подготовиться к войне... У входа стояли два робота модели "Вамеит Икс". Они выглядят как два механических пса, которые умеют сканировать, убивать и разговаривать... Робот 1 - Покажите права, если хотите войти в здание Оттекс. Робот 2 - Иначе мы вас не впустим, если будете сопротивляться - мы будем использовать крайние меры... (Под крайними мерами, они имеют в виду "Лазеры из глаз") Майк показал права, Вамеиты его впустили. Был коридор, где каждый метр на стене стоял портал... Майк искал портал под номером 276, там находятся Роботы новой модели, летающие, те, которые предложил Майк в самом начале... Он нашёл его, и вошёл в него... Была огромная комната, похожая на детскую, но тут учатся ходить Роботы новой модели (Они пока не имеют названия) на лестнице, летать и отличать мусор от полезного. Так же везде стоят сундуки, самые натуральные, не удивляетесь что на дворе 2067 год а сундуки прошлого века, это же Россия, тут и по сей день дороги кривые, пусть и машины летающие... Майк планировал своровать все эти вещи в сундуках, ведь в них находятся запчасти для робототехнике... Майк взял от туда лазерный нож. Один Робот врезался в него... Майк - Смотри куда идёшь (Цензура) ! Он случайно Порезал робота ножом. Майк - (Цензура) ! Майк обыскал все сундуки в комнате... Он нашёл только неизвестное для него изобретение - железный шарик с кнопкой, на нём написано "Нажми на меня, я хороший". Майк нажал... Заиграла сигнализация. Майк - Блин, сейчас придёт робот охранник ! В комнату телепортировался робот охранник.. Майк - Вот сейчас точно (Цензура), приехали ! Робот выглядел как механический бык. Он накинулся на Майка, пытаясь протаранить его ! Охранник разрушил лестницу и пару новых роботов. Майк увернулся порезав ножом Охранника. Пока Охраник тупил, Майк его ещё тройку раз порезал ножом... Из Быка летели искры... Охранник (Через белый шум) - Мы должны защищать роботов, а не убивать их ! Бык опять накинулся, только Майк уже не увернулся... Удар был по голове рогом... У Майка потемнело в глазах, он разозлился... Майк нанёс ему аж 4 удара ! Охранник - (Не разобрать, из-за помех в голосе). Он опять накинулся, Майк увернулся... Пока Охранник что-то говорил, Майк запрыгнул на него, нанёс ему 2 удара... Робот упал, он сломался... Башка отлетела, так-же ещё один шар... Только уже другой... Майк нажал на него, к нему телепортироволась карта, обычная... На ней был изображён крест с надписью "Портальное Общество". Как Майк понял, это карта к тому портальному обществу, которое ему снилось, оно было связанно с войной... Майк попытается разгадать эту тайну... Глава 3 (Всё ещё 4 день) Майк вернулся домой, ему позвонили, сказав что его уволили, Майк взял еду (Мясо, яблоко, картофель и хлеб) Так-же купил кукурузу в магазине... ...И коробку клубничного коктейля... (Он вкусный прост). Изучает внимательно карту, видит, что это находится рядом с полигоном Оттекса, на котором испытывают новые оружия... Майк - Блин, это так далеко... Майк отправился за город (За городом находится полигон). Майк - Если бы меня не уволили с Оттекса, из-за того что я уничтожил несколько роботов, то я бы мог телепортироваться в полигон... Прошло 2 часа... Майк подходит к полигону... Смотрит на карту... Майк заметил что надпись "Портальное Общество" написано верх ногами* Майк - ОНА БЫЛА ПЕРЕВЁРНУТА ?! (Майк перевернул карту, из-за этого ему показалось, что портальное общество рядом с полигоном, на самом деле рядом с его домом... Майк пошёл назад... Прошло 2 часа... Майк смотрит на карту... Майк - Что, прям под моим домом ? В подвале ? Чушь ! Майк всё равно пошёл в подвал, не пропадать же даром 4 часа жизни... Майк в подвале... Майк - И где ? ГДЕ ?! Майк включил фонарик... Он увидел что на задней стороне карты было написано "Пароль 786267". Майк увидел шкатулку в подвале... Майк взял её, увидел что сзади кнопки с цифрами. Майк набрал пароль... Из шкатулки выпала новая карта... Она теперь точно вела к полигону... У Майка так сильно бомбило ! Прошло 2 часа... Майк у полигона... Видит, что сзади карты было написано "Ищи мастрактовину". (Мастрактовина - знаменитая пещера 2067-ого года, созданное инопланитянинами) Майк знал где рядом находится эта фигня... Майк - В этом году там просто музей построили, где находятся вещи, которые до сих пор неизвестно их использование, возможно с их помощью вызывали демонов на подобии Ольги Бузовой, эти вещи называются лакручительно-водомативно-неопознанные объекты, в простонародьи - спиннеры. Майк зашёл в этот музей уродов... Он увидел картину современного искусства, её название "Ёжикоподобный кот прилетает из серой жвачки Дональда Трампа". Майк - Звучит как типичное видео в трендах ютуба... Ещё есть картина "Белоглазый чудик делает шляпу из рифм, иногда не из рифм, но всегда шляпу !". Майк - Это вообще на древнего человека под псевдонимом "Элджей" похоже... Майк решил снять эту картину, поджёг её спичкой... Майк - О ! Вот где собака зарыта ! (За картиной просто собака спала). Майк - О ! А за собакой проход ! Продолжение следует... Глава 4 (До сих пор насыщенный 4 день) Майк начал будить собаку... Собака - Ты эт, что творишь вообще ? Майк - Либо я тупой, либо переводчик собачьего вчера изобрели... Собака - Меня научили разговаривать с помощью магии... Майк - Рили ? Собака - Прост ты нашёл портальное общество, эт странно ведь по идеи ты должен был найти секретное общество иллюминатов, которое находится на 264 метров под Статуей Свободы. Майк - Эм... Собака - Лады, знаю, отныне оно не такое секретное... Надо это исправить, либо ты станешь одним из нас, либо мы сотрём у тебя память... Бойся ! Майк - Да чего мне бояться ? Тут на полу валялся Бластер, который кстати не в Оттексе изобрели ! Собака - Блен, ну я увольняюсь, меня эта жизнь уже конкретно так отсобачела ! Майк - Получается, меня обчеловечила ? Собака - Ну да... Майк - Прост у нас раньше в Оттексе начальник была - Женщина... Её и обкоровило, и обсвинячело... Собака - Слышь ты ! На девушек нельзя ! Майк - Она нам запрещала есть печеньки, чтобы ей всё доставалось... Собака перекрестилась. Собака - Проходи короч... Майк - ._. Собака - Шо ? Майк - У вас охрана зачётная конечно... Майк зашёл в проход... Он был длинным... Дальше ваще лестница была, которая вниз вела... Майк пришёл в итоге к какому-то замку (Он изнутри выглядел как замок, так он ваще под замлёй...) Там стояли люди, по середине стоял лысый человек с двумя напротив друга... Майк (Крикнул) - Вы тут версус снимаете ? А я думал, где это помещение находится ! Лысый чел (Кажись, это был не ресторатор) - Вот дебил... Мы тут магию для победы на выборах изучаем ! Чтобы мир захватить ! Ты чё, забыл, опоздавший ? Майк - Я тут просто вошёл, хрен его знает, но бальзам у вас для волос зачётный) Лысый - НАС РАССЕКРЕТИЛИ !!! Майк - Я ещё знаю где иллюминаты находятся) Лысый - БЛИН ! НАС СПАЛИЛИ ! ШО ДЕЛАТЬ ? Майк машет рукой... Майк - Блин, надо вас заснять, в ютуб выложить, вы просто угарные) Майк взял телефон, снимает) Лысый - Остановите этого чокнутого урода ! Он достал ! Я призову двух демонов ! Майк - Ващёт прямой эфир с инсты ведётся) Лысый - У тя там подписчиков мало, небось... Майк - Я бывшый участник Оттекса, у меня подписот 8 765 345 ! Лысый - А скока смотрит ? Майк - 1 000 000 000 ! Лысый - АРГХ ! Майк - Логово иллюминатов под статуей свободы ! Лысый - (Цензура) ! Лысый - Я ща призову двух Демонов ! Мы все кроме него сбегаем в полигон ! Он пусть тут парится ! Лысый (Заклянание) - Демонус придус сюдус за этимус тупус наркаманус ! Демоны - Где это тупое животное ? Лысый - Как тебя зовут, тупое животное ? Майк - Майк ! Лысый - Это тупое животное звущее себя Майком, находится там ! (Показывает пальцем) Демоны - Где этот мы знаем ! Под животным мы тебя имели ! Лысый - Всмысле имели ? Только я всех имел ! Демоны - Вдругом всмысле ! Лысый - В другом смысле всё ещё обиднее :( (#ЛысыйнеОбижайся) Демоны выглядят как тени, которые умеют передвигаться не лёжа ! Тени нападают на Майка (Все остальные люди сбегают) Майк выстрелил из бластера 7 раз, попал только 6 раз (2 в одного, 4 в другого). Демон - Тебе будет полный близнец ! Демон ударил Майка по голове, второй демон стукнул его ногой по ноге, когда Майк падал, он случайно зажал на бластер и выстрелил много электричества в первого демона ! (Случайно) Первый демон - Отомсти ему за меня ! Второй демон - Слава богу я от тебя избавился ! Под тупым животным я имел в виду тебя, во всех смыслах имел в виду тебя... Первый - Ах ты тварь ! Второй - В смысле ? Без тебя я уничтожу этого... Майк стрельнул и во второго демона... Второй тоже склеил ласты... Лысый (Из полигона орёт) - Вот бездари ! Продолжение следует... Глава 5 Майк бежит в полигон... Он в полигоне, на другом конце стоит лысый и орёт: Лысый - Мы сильнее тебя ! Майк (Орёт) - Ну конечно ! Вас же много, а я один ! Лысый ТП-хнулся к Майку... Лысый (Орёт своим) - Уходите ! Мы будем биться с Майка ! Майк - Ты же обладаешь магией ! Лысый - Да начнётся бой ! Лысый начал призывать из под земли монстров. Они были размером с человека, кожа была белого цвета, они были накаченными, так-же у них на лице было много глаз ! Майк стреляет в них бластерами ! Майк - Блин ! Ты сильнее ! Лысый - (Зловеще смеётся) ! Под Лысым появляется огромный монстр ! Лысый на его башке ! Лысый - Я же могу создать таково-же большого, который владеет магией ! За Майком начал появляться ещё один монстр, тоже огромный ! Второй огромный монстр начал выкачивать силы с первого огромного монстра ! (Второй тип магией владеет). Лысый - Что ты делаешь ? Первый огромный начал бить второго ! Второй призывает кучу мелких летучих монстров ! Летучие монстры нападают на лысого ! Лысый от страха падает с первого огромного монстра ! Летучие нападают на первого ! Так-же второй начинает бить первого ! (Майк тем временем отбивается от обычных монстров) Второй выкачивает силы у первого ! (Опять) Первый падает ! Он чуть не раздавил Майка ! (Так-же Майк убил всех мелких монстров). Майк начал стрелять во второго ! Второй призвал кучу летающих и обычных монстров ! Майк зажал бластер со всей силы ! Все эти тысячи выстрелов влетели во второго ! Бластер сломался... Монстр упал... Так-же Майк достал из кармана лазерный нож... Включил его, и начал резать обычных и летающих монстров... Когда Майк перерезал всех, он пошёл изучать то здание портального общества. Увидел, что там есть портал ! Вошёл в него, и... Продолжение следует ! Глава 7 Майк оказался в другом измерении, ущипнул себя (Тип ему казалось что это сон) Это был не сон... Измерение выглядело как лабиринт из камня (Синего камня). Майк начал по нему бродить... Увидел, какой-то дом... Вошёл в него... Было просто пустое помещение... (Тоже из камня, кстать). Дверь сзади захлопнулась... Чей-то голос сказал... Голос - Вы должны пройти испытание "Кафе Смерти". Майк - Что тут творится вообще ? Голос - Вырастишь - узнаешь ;) Майк - Говори правила испытания ! Голос - Тут тебе ща принесут стол... Появились какие-то два мужика, принесли стол... Голос - Тут появится три напитка... На столе появилось три напитка... Голос - Двое из них ядовиты, ты должен выпить один из них до конца ! Майк скрестил пальцы... Выпил... Майк - Я жив ! Голос - Если ты выпил яд - он начнёт действовать через фиг знает сколько времени... Майк - (Цензурище) ! Голос - Теперь можешь идти (Двери открылись). Майк идёт по лабиринту... И он увидел то, что его поразила ! Финал Финал Там было очень много места, стояло куча монстров, которые выглядели как те тени-демоны, только в плащах. Голос сказал: Голос - Эта армия хочет напасть на ваше измерение... И вряд ли такой человек как ты их остановит... Майк понял, что об этой войне, против "Иноизмеренцев" был посвящён сон ! Майк - Этого не может быть ! Майк решил путешествовать по лабиринту дальше... Он ушёл в лабиринт... Майк - Блин, что это за типы ? И как остановить начало войны ? Майк увидел какой-то столик в лабиринте. Под столом лежали бутыльки с зельями... Майк - Хм... Это можно использовать против них... Зелья были подписаны, Майк решил прочитать, что это за зелья... "Невидимость"; "Нетленность"; "Панацея"; "Яд"; "Сила"; "Энергия"; "Скорость". Так-же вместе с ними лежала бумажка... На ней было написано: "Зелья действуют три часа, кроме невидимости, она действует 5 минут". Майк выпил все зелья, кроме яда, яд он взял с собой... Теперь это невидимый, чьё тело не может повредится (Из-за нетленности), не болеющий, сильный, полный эннергии, быстрый Майк ! Майк - Чуствую себя как игрок с читами ! Прекрасно ! Майк пошёл (Очень быстрым шагом, из-за зелья скорости) к той армии... Он в этом месте... Майк по стелсу убил двоих... Интересно, а что подумали другие тени ? Что они в обморок упали ? Майк же невидимый. Невидимость прошла, Майк был среди этих теней... Один из теней - Поздравляем, ты сказочный небоскрёб ! Все достали бластеры из-за спины, и начали шмолять ! Майк не умирал... Майк - Вы знаете русский ? Один из теней - Нет, мы его не знаем ! Майк - Ну, тогда... All you stupid animals ! I'm awesome and cool ! Do you know how much your life is worth ? The first word I called "dad in the building"! Okay, I have you all in turn there sabally ! ROUND ! Один из них - Vot angliysky mi horoho znaem, a teper idi nafig ! Майк взял свой бластер... ...И начал во всех стрелять ! Все - Какого он не умирает ? Майк - Я просто выпил зелья ! Вот ща я в вас ядом брошу ! Тени умирают из-за яда... (М-да...) Майк замочил всю армию... Майк - Ух, весело было) Только как назад вернуться ? Голос - Нужно пожертвовать собой, чтобы твоё измерение было в безопасности от этого... Ведь это измерение создало Общество, чтобы захватить человечество и найти тебя ! В тебе есть невидомая сила предсказаний ! Майк - Тоесть, я мог никого не мочить, а просто пожертвовать собой ? Голос - Нет, эти монстры всё равно очень опасны... А теперь, нам нужна твоя душа ! Майк взял бластер, и выстрелил в себя... Теперь человечество в безопасности... Интересно, а что подумали другие тени ? Что они в обморок упали ? Майк же невидимый. Невидимость прошла, Майк был среди этих теней... Один из теней - Поздравляем, ты сказочный небоскрёб ! Все достали бластеры из-за спины, и начали шмолять ! Майк не умирал... Майк - Вы знаете русский ? Один из теней - Нет, мы его не знаем ! Майк - Ну, тогда... All you stupid animals ! I'm awesome and cool ! Do you know how much your life is worth ? The first word I called "dad in the building"! Okay, I have you all in turn there sabally ! ROUND ! Один из них - Vot angliysky mi horoho znaem, a teper idi nafig ! Майк взял свой бластер... ...И начал во всех стрелять ! Все - Какого он не умирает ? Майк - Я просто выпил зелья ! Вот ща я в вас ядом брошу ! Тени умирают из-за яда... (М-да...) Майк замочил всю армию... Майк - Ух, весело было) Только как назад вернуться ? Голос - Нужно пожертвовать собой, чтобы твоё измерение было в безопасности от этого... Ведь это измерение создало Общество, чтобы захватить человечество и найти тебя ! В тебе есть невидомая сила предсказаний ! Майк - Тоесть, я мог никого не мочить, а просто пожертвовать собой ? Голос - Нет, эти монстры всё равно очень опасны... А теперь, нам нужна твоя душа ! Майк подождал, когда он станет не бессмертным... Майк взял бластер, и выстрелил в себя... Теперь человечество в безопасности... Категория:Записи в блоге